Two Exiles: A Story
by Mister Frodo
Summary: Set at the end of KOTOR 2. The exile, Daven, has feelings for Brianna, the Handmaiden, but he knows that he must leave without her to destroy the Sith. Please review!


He loved her. But he didn't know why.

Something she did touched him, even though he couldn't explain it. The way she moved, the way she spoke…the way she fought, as if battle were no more than an intricate dance, not the fight to the death he always considered it to be.

And there she stood, in the doorway. Nothing betrayed the fact that she waited for an attack, her muscles tense, ready to strike at any moment. Nor was it evident to most the way her eyes seemed to take everything in, moving this way and that.

But he knew. After months of studying her, trying to crack her shell.

She glanced at him. He turned away, hoping she didn't see the look in his eyes. But of course she did.

She knew him better than he knew himself.

"Daven, are you okay?" She moved into the room with the grace of a dancer, her eyes focused on him. "Is something wrong?"

He froze. Could he tell her the feelings of his heart? His longings, his desires? With Malachor gone, what could stop him?

He stopped himself. The Sith were not finished, in fact, Malachor had just been the beginning. Kreia warned him of this. And yet, when he looked at her, held her in his eyes…the drive grew even more powerful.

She still kept her gaze on him. "I won't know what's wrong if you don't tell me."

He gulped down the acid rising in his throat. What could he say that didn't betray his feelings? What there anything he could do or say?

"Brianna, I…" He choked. Tears formed in his eyes. "I wanted to…to…"

She knelt next to him. "What? What did you want to tell me?"

He swallowed. How could he say it? How could he convey that she meant everything to him? Sure, there were Visas and Mira, but they were only friends. Brianna, she…she _completed_ him.

"I…I wanted to tell you, after Malachor, I started thinking about…about us. You and me."

She stared at him. "What? What about us?"

"I…I…" Here came the hard part. Telling her the truth. And it always seemed so hard. "I…_we_ can't be together. At least…not like I want."

"And what do you want?"

Of course. She had to ask. And, as always, he had to answer her. "I…I want us to be together. I…want us to be together _forever_, I never want to be apart from you, I…I love you. I love you more than anything, more than anyone."

She nodded. "I know."

"And even though, in my heart, I want us to be together, but I _know_ we can't."

"Why?"

Again. She had to ask him the tough questions, the questions he didn't want to answer. "Kreia told me, she warned me, it's not over. The Sith are out there, waiting, and they will attack. Unless someone stops them."

"And why do _you_ have to be the one to stop them?"

"Because if I don't, no one will." He gazed into her eyes. "You have to understand. I've been trying to save the Republic this whole time, and now, if I don't go out and destroy these enemies before they destroy us, it will be the same thing, all over again. And I don't know if I can win a war twice."

"I don't want you to die."

"Well, neither do I." He chuckled. "That's kind of obvious. So I'm going alone. Without you."

"You're just like Revan in that aspect, then."

"I guess." He sighed. "I just wanted to say good-bye. Once we get to Nar Shadaa I'll be leaving. I just want to say, I…I…I'll miss you when I'm gone. But this is for the good of the Republic. This has to happen."

She looked down at her feet. "What will you take with you?"

"My things, of course. But I'm leaving the Ebon Hawk. You and the others can decide about that."

"But what if you die? What if you never come back?"

"I won't be coming back, maybe even if I don't die. This battle could take all of my life. Revan's out there, though…perhaps…perhaps if I can find her…I can help her." He grabbed her hand. "But I will not fail."

"I know that." She nodded, tears sliding down her cheek. "I've always known that."

"I'm sorry, Brianna. But this is farewell. I hope you can stay safe in the galaxy. Oh, and keep an eye on Atton. He'll need it."

"I will." She moved closer. "So is this it? We'll never see each other again?"

"I—" He stopped. Why withhold the truth? "Yes. But I won't forget you. I promise."

"And I promise I won't forget you."

She hugged him. He slipped into the warm embrace; feeling the worries and troubles of tomorrow fading away. She completed him.

And then they kissed.

Two exiles, each from their own kind, finding peace in one simple action, ignoring all of the things that tormented them.

He loved her. And now he knew why.


End file.
